Glimpses
by Gini95
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction de LilyIsAwesomerThanYou. Quand Harry est retiré de chez les Dursley par les services sociaux, Severus Rogue est obligé de l'adopter. Mentions d'abus (non détaillés). NO SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Glimpses

**Auteur **: LilyIsAwesomerThanYou

**Traducteur **: Gini95

**Correcteur **: Je suis à la recherche d'un beta-reader, contactez moi !

**Résumé **: Quand Harry est retiré de chez les Dursley par les services sociaux, Severus Rogue est obligé de l'adopter. Mentions d'abus (non détaillés). NO SLASH.

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice. L'univers d'Harry Potter est du ressort de J.K Rowling.

**Commentaires** : Cela fait longtemps que je voulais traduire une fanfiction de ce style, j'ai beaucoup apprécié celle-ci et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour vous ! La fic est complète, j'essaierai de publier une fois par semaine. Désolée si il y a des fautes, et pour les soucis de grammaire.

**Glimpses** – Chapitre 1

Harry Potter, tout juste âgé de 10 ans, rêvait de motos volantes et demi géants, lorsqu'il fut brutalement tiré de son sommeil par des coups brutaux sur la porte de son armoire.

Un « Debout, Debout ! » se faisait entendre par la petite grille située sur sa porte. Sa tante le réveillait comme chaque matin. Il pouvait voir son visage chevalin à travers la grille.

Harry refoula la migraine qui menaçait d'exploser dans sa tête, et se mit à chercher ses lunettes à tâtons. Lorsqu'il les trouva enfin, il entendit sa tante lui hurler dessus pour qu'il se dépêche.

- Le petit-déjeuner doit être prêt dans dix minutes. Une liste de tâches t'attend et j'espère que tu feras tout proprement. Ne t'imagines pas que nous te permettons de vivre dans cette maison pour que tu puisses dormir jusqu'à midi.

- Tante Pétunia, il est seulement six heures, murmura Harry dans un signe de protestation.

- Ne me répond pas sur ce ton, Garçon !, hurla de nouveau sa tante le frappant la tête. Et pourquoi est-ce-que je ne sens pas déjà l'odeur du bacon ?

Harry ignora le coup et couru aux fourneaux. Il avait déjà été frappé plus fort.

Alors qu'Harry et Dudley avançaient sur le chemin de l'école, les amis de ce dernier les rejoignirent. Sachant parfaitement ce qui allait se passer s'il restait (la chasse à Harry), Harry couru pour rejoindre sa classe. Par chance, son cousin n'était pas dans la même classe que lui cette année-là, lui permettant donc facilement de l'éviter.

Alors qu'Harry était assis en cours, son mal de tête recommença. Il savait que sa tante et son oncle le tuerait s'il ratait les cours, quel qu'en soit la raison. Surtout si ça arrivait à leurs oreilles. Il décida donc de patienter jusqu'au soir, espérant pouvoir récupérer de l'aspirine dans l'armoire de l'infirmerie quand il rentrera.

- Harry, Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Harry regarda d'un air hébété Mme Meath, son professeur, qui le regardait préoccupée.

- Oui madame, ne prêtez pas attention à moi.

Elle lui sourit, et lui tendit son test d'orthographe. Harry, hésitant, tendit la main et prit le document. Après avoir jeté un œil aux mots demandés, il se rendit compte qu'il les connaissait pour la plupart bien qu'il ne les ait jamais vus. Mais les ordres de sa tante lui revenaient en tête : il lui était interdit d'avoir des notes supérieures à son cousin quel que soit la matière. Du coup, vu que Dudley n'étaient pas très forts, il devait faire des fautes.

A la fin du test, Harry relu ses réponses, comme la majorité des étudiants normaux. Mais, contrairement aux autres, qui vérifiaient s'ils n'avaient pas fait d'erreurs, Harry vérifiait les mots qu'il avait bien écrits. Mme Meath lui sourit vivement lorsqu'il lui rendit sa copie.

Lorsque la journée de cours fut terminée, Mme Meath appela Harry à son bureau.

- Oui Mme Meath ? répondit Harry avec respect, naviguant entre les bureaux pour rejoindre celui du professeur situé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'arrêta à un mètre, en face de celui-ci, hors de portée des bras comme on lui avait enseigné (ou plutôt comme il avait appris).

- Ah, Harry. Comment épèles-tu « Aperçu » ? Vous n'avez pas donné de réponse, lui dit-elle d'un regard scrutateur.

- A-P-E-R-C-U, répondit Harry rapidement, tout en fixant le sol.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu as oublié le r sur ton test, lui fit-elle savoir, mettant une remarque sur sa feuille d'observation, elle continua :

- Il faut étudier d'avantage.

Harry hocha la tête sans conviction.

- Harry, si vous ne progressez pas, j'en parlerais à vos parents, le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Non, pas mes parents ! murmura-t-il.

- C'est la procédure normale, mon cher répondit elle.

- Non, ce ne sont pas mes parents. Ce sont mon oncle et ma tante, corrigea Harry, en colère à cause de l'erreur. Il ne voulait pas être traité comme leur enfant. « Mes parents sont morts ». Les mots semblaient avoir plus d'influence que par le passé.

Mme Meath s'arrêta : « Oh, je suis désolée Harry,» murmura-t-elle tout en prenant le garçon dans ses bras. Elle le repoussa légèrement tout en gardant une main douce sur ses épaules.

- Je vais noter ta réponse comme juste, mon chéri. Tu m'as prouvé que tu connaissais très bien l'orthographe.

- Non ! s'écria Harry, Je me suis trompé ! Vous devez marquer cette réponse comme fausse. Que va-t-il se passer si Dudley a moins de points que moi ? Harry exprima la dernière question de façon hystérique. En entendant ses cris, le professeur l'attira plus dans ses bras. Harry se demanda quand elle s'était approchée de lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? dit-elle doucement, Harry que se passera-t-il si tu as des meilleurs notes que Dudley au contrôle ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête d'une telle violence que ses lunettes faillirent tomber. Le professeur tenta de nouveau de le questionner, de plus en plus suspicieux.

- Pourrais-tu me dire d'où vient ce bleu ? lui demanda-t-elle, lui effleurant la joue, où la gifle de sa tante avait laissé une marque.

Il leva vers elle un regard suppliant, ses grands yeux émeraude amplifiés par ses lunettes rondes :

- Non s'il vous plait murmura-t-il, vous n'allez faire qu'empirer les choses !

- Qu'est ce qui sera pire ? Ses soupçons étaient maintenant fondés. Que se passait-il dans la maison de ce pauvre garçon ? Quand Harry secoua de nouveau sa tête de façon frénétique, Mme Meath soupira. D'accord Harry, concéda-t-elle, le laissant par la même occasion partir : Es-tu prêt à rentrer à la maison maintenant ? Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'au trottoir.

Harry acquiesça à contre cœur, attrapa son sac et passa la porte, suivi par le professeur. Quand ils atteignirent le trottoir, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Harry …, celui-ci, curieux, se retourna vers elle en entendant son nom. Ce n'est rien, rentre chez toi.

Elle regarda son élève détalait dans la rue et le suivit du regard jusqu'au moment où il tourna au coin de la rue. Alors qu'elle retournait vers sa salle de classe, Mme Meath sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

_Des avis?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: Glimpses

**Auteur **: LilyIsAwesomerThanYou

**Traducteur **: Gini95

**Correcteur **: Je suis à la recherche d'un beta-reader, contactez moi !

**Résumé **: Quand Harry est retiré de chez les Dursley par les services sociaux, Severus Rogue est obligé de l'adopter. Mentions d'abus (non détaillés). NO SLASH.

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice. L'univers d'Harry Potter est du ressort de J.K Rowling.

**Commentaires** : Voilà la suite, je cherche toujours quelqu'un pour corriger. Je n'ai pas eut le temps de relire le chapitre, donc il doit rester quelques erreurs. Encore désolée! Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2 **:

Deux jours plus tard, les services sociaux débarquèrent.

Harry, qui était enfermé dans son placard sans nourriture pour avoir averti son professeur de ses problèmes familiaux, regardait à travers la grille de son placard. Il observa les deux hommes, vêtus d'uniforme et a l'air très professionnel, qui parlaient de lui (il avait entendu son nom). Harry tendait les oreilles avec fascination pour pouvoir écouter leur conversation.

La réponse de son oncle retenti, et Harry, même s'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait, pouvait deviner au ton de la voix que Vernon était livide :

- Harry ? Abusé ?! Mensonges ! Il se tourna vers la cuisine et appela sa femme : Pétunia, tu as entendu ? Ils pensent que nous abusons d'Harry. Fascinant n'est-ce pas ?

Puis il se tourna vers les deux agents des services sociaux :

- Je ne comprends pas qui a pu vous dire ça. Harry est pourri gâté !

Harry était sur le point d'éclater, lorsqu'il réalisé qu'il était enfermé à double tour dans son placard. Il ne put rester que passif, regardant avec indignation sa tante Pétunia, qui lançait de grands sourires aux deux agents, amenant une glace pour son Dudley chéri.

- Tu n'es pas du tout abusé, hein D… Harry chéri ? susurra Pétunia. Harry était dégouté d'entendre sa voix qui sonnait faux. Elle planta un baiser sur la joue collante de son fils.

Dudley renifla bruyamment :

- Moi ? Abusé ? Loin du monde ! J'obtiens toute la glace que je veux ! cria Dudley aux deux officiers tout en secouant sa cuillère. Puis prit d'un doute, il se tourna vers sa tante : Pourquoi tu m'as appelé … ? Sa question mourut dans sa bouche, sa tante l'entrainant hors de la pièce avant qu'il ne puisse continuer.

Vernon Dursley se désintéressa de sa femme et son fils pour lancer un regard noir en direction du placard sous l'escalier. Puis il se retourna vers les deux membres des services sociaux qui étaient toujours sur le seuil de la porte.

- Vous voyez, D… Harry est loin d'être abusé ! Il est le garçon le plus heureux du monde, babilla Vernon. Il appuya sa remarque par un geste de la main en direction de Dudley et Pétunia. Ces derniers ayant disparu, il n'aurait plus aucuns problèmes.

- Je vois ça, répondit l'un des deux officiers tout en essayant de refouler son dégout. Bien que…

L'autre agent le coupa :

- Eh bien, tout semble être en ordre, nous allons partir. Mais si par malheur, d'autres informations viennent à nos oreilles, sachez que ça finira mal pour vous !

- Oui, bien sûr, accorda Vernon, pressé de voir ces deux hommes partir. Il commença à fermer la porte.

- Attendez, cria Harry sans vraiment le vouloir. Ce n'est pas Harry, c'est moi !

Un bras bloqua immédiatement la porte que Vernon essayait vainement de fermer. L'agent qui avait tenté de bloquer la porte poussa un cri de douleur, car Vernon avait claqué la porte avec dureté. Mais celui-ci refusa de bouger, lançant des menaces à travers la porte. Vernon finit par rouvrir la porte, permettant à l'agent de soulager enfin son bras. Ce dernier se tut, retenant les menaces qui étaient à deux doigts de sortir de sa bouche. L'autre agent se retourna dans la direction de la voix.

- Harry ? appela-t-il. Il commença à avancer à l'intérieur de la maison, ignorant la colère de Vernon.

- VOUS N ÊTES PAS BIENVENU DANS CETTE MAISON ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ENTRER SANS MON AUTORISATION ? JE VEUX UNE COMMISSION.

L'officier sortit un document de sa veste et le présenta à Vernon Dursley :

- Voilà votre document.

- Ici, murmura Harry. Je suis dans le placard !

Le premier agent, surpris par ces paroles, arrêta de frotter son bras douloureux. Il se précipita vers le placard pour essayer de l'ouvrir.

- Pourquoi est-ce-que vous ne l'ouvrez pas ? demanda-t-il en colère. Sa voix était froide et rude. Vernon livide, ne disait plus rien, ses yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes. Harry aurait trouvé ça drôle s'il n'était pas apeuré.

- C'est fermé ! informa Harry d'une voix paisible, fixant son oncle à travers la grille. Vous devez faire glisser le verrou.

Le second agent tendit la main vers la barre bloquant la porte, et la fit glisser, débloquant ainsi la porte. A peine eut-il entrouvert la porte, qu'Harry se réfugia dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte. Une figurine tomba par terre et atterrit aux pieds d'Harry. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil, n'y prêtant pas plus attention. L'agent haleta en voyant la taille du placard sous les escaliers, le petit matelas qui avait été casé on ne sait comment, les étagères où quelques rares jouets et figurines étaient posés, au message griffonné sur la porte : « Chambre d'Harry »… Ses yeux s'attardant sur chacun des détails. Au-dessus des étagères, plusieurs dessins avaient été accrochés représentant : des voitures, des motos, un demi-géant, sur la dernière on pouvait voir un homme et une femme se tenant la main. Une annotation avait été ajoutée : « Mes parents ». Une étagère avait été entièrement repeinte en vert.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le premier agent avec intérêt. Il semblait plus calme que son collègue.

- Mes rêves, chuchota Harry d'une voix tremblante de peur. Pour la plupart ce sont des cauchemars, comme celui colorié en vert, j'en rêve toutes les nuits.

- Je vois, répondit l'agent, fixant le dessin. Il s'extirpa difficilement du placard, et se tourna vers son collègue : Calmez-vous, Leatherby.

- Parlez pour vous, Edward, répondit l'agent bouillonnant. Il se tourna vers Vernon, tandis que son collègue faisait sortir Harry de son placard. M. Dursley, je vous assure que j'ai assez de preuves pour faire sortir M. Potter de cette maison.

Harry se cachait derrière les jambes d'Edward.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, il n'est pas du tout abusé. C'est lui qui veut dormir dans cette pièce !

Edward répondit en colère :

- M. Dursley, même si M. Potter voulait vraiment être dans ce placard, je vous assure qu'il n'aimerait pas qu'on l'enferme depuis l'extérieur. Il jeta un œil à Harry qui inclina la tête en signe de confirmation. Et il semble clairement que ce garçon a peur de vous. Ce qui confirmerait nos soupçons d'abus sur ce gamin en plus de ce que nous avons vu aujourd'hui.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le prendre, cria de nouveau Vernon, Il … Il ….

- Qu'est ce qui n'ira pas sans lui, M. Dursley ? Vous devrez trouver une nouvelle personne pour cuire votre bacon ? Le coupa Leatherby en colère. Je peux sentir l'odeur sur ses vêtements.

Comme Vernon marmonnait des paroles incohérentes, les deux agents emmenèrent Harry à l'extérieur et l'installèrent dans leur SUV noir. Alors que la voiture roulait, Leatherby regarda en colère par la fenêtre. Harry passa la tête entre les deux sièges avant. La peur se reflétait dans ses yeux.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Edward se tourna vers lui en douceur, pour lui répondre. Il lançait un regard agacé vers Leatherby, qui lui, était toujours assis silencieusemenet.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, tu n'auras plus jamais à revenir chez eux. Jamais !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre **: Glimpses

**Auteur **: LilyIsAwesomerThanYou

**Traducteur **: Gini95

**Correcteur **: Je suis à la recherche d'un beta-reader, contactez moi !

**Résumé **: Quand Harry est retiré de chez les Dursley par les services sociaux, Severus Rogue est obligé de l'adopter. Mentions d'abus (non détaillés). NO SLASH.

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice. L'univers d'Harry Potter est du ressort de J.K Rowling.

**Commentaires de la traductrice** : Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eut pas mal de révisions ces derniers temps! Donc voilà la suite. Merci pour les reviews :).  
Il y aura 20 chapitres, la fic est terminée en anglais et l'auteur pourrait faire une suite, mais pas dans l'immédiat :).

**Commentaire de l'auteur (non traduit je voulais traduire le chapitre au plus vite):**

I got an anonymous review that mentioned how short my chapters are, and I felt bad, so here's another one. Unfortunately, this one's even shorter. I've decided I might forgo the weekly updates and just update whenever I feel like it. I originally just did that to keep myself on a schedule. I might do twice a week now. Three if I have time.

On a more positive note: thank you for all the amazing reviews! I'm so glad y'all like it :) A lot of you read this yesterday, and it was a pleasant surprise. Thanks for making my day, especially because I was sick.

If you don't know by now, I'll say it again: I don't own Harry Potter.

Hey, it's Dumbledore!

**Glimpses** – Chapitre 3

Severus Rogue releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler par cheminette. Il se tenait au dessus du chaudron , travaillant sur une potion. Il essuya rapidement ses mains et se dirigea vers la sortie de son laboratoire personnel de Poudlard.

- Severus! La voix du vieil homme se répercutait à travers les quartiers de Rogue.

_Le seul et l'unique_, pensa sarcastiquement Severus. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, et pu voir la tête d'Albus Dumbledore, reconnaissable à sa longue barbe, sortir de la cheminée. Inquiet, il se demanda pourquoi le directeur le dérangeait. Cela devait être au sujet des Serpentards.

- Monsieur le directeur, que me vaut le plaisirs de cet appel? demanda-t-il de façon un peu trop rude.

- Severus, le réprimanda le vieil homme. J'ai besoin de votre aide, c'est très urgent. Venez dans mon bureau!

Severus stabilisa sa potion avant de sortir des cachots de l'école de Sorcellerie et de Magie, Poudlard. Le directeur trouvait toujours le moyen de le déranger lorsqu'il était occupé sur une potion. Là encore, une petite voix lui disait que ça devait être vraiment important. Si c'était pour le directeur, cela ne dérangeait pas plus que ça Severus.

Il arriva confiant devant la gargouille gardant le bureau de Dumbledore. Severus donna le mot de passe, et entra dans le bureau du directeur où Minerva était déjà installée dans l'un des fauteuils, en face du bureau.

- Minerva, salua-t-il avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses deux collègues, inquiets, et demanda: Monsieur le directeur, quel est le problème?

- Harry Potter a été... commença Dumbledore. Mais il fut rapidement coupé par le professeur de métamorphose.

- M. Potter n'est plus avec ses gardiens. Minerva regardait sévèrement Severus, pour surveiller sa réaction.

- Quoi? répondit sèchement Rogue. Pourquoi? Monsieur le directeur, vous savez parfaitement que M. Potter doit rester avec son oncle et sa tante pour que la protection du sang puisse le protéger. Vous n'avez pas pu oublier? Où est-ce-qu'il y a trop de chats pour surveiller le Golden Boy (NDT: je n'ai pas compris la phrase)? Se moqua-t-il de McGonagall.

- Je n'étais pas présente, le corrigea-t-elle. Arabelle Figgs, qui le surveillait discrètement depuis plus de neufs ans nous a informé que M. Potter a été emmené dans un orphelinat hier.

- Pour quelle raison? C'est absurde! Directeur! Severus se tourna vers Albus. Vous avez dit vous même que c'était l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui. Il serait en sécurité avec son oncle et sa tante!

- Severus, Rogue se calma momentanément. Mais intérieurement il bouillait en voyant l'influence qu'avait le directeur sur lui.

- Quoi? Que suis je censé faire maintenant? s'exclama Severus, plus énervé que prévu. Ramener le garçon à sa famille? Si le gouvernement l'a emmené, c'est pour une bonne raison, non?

- Je le sais parfaitement. A part si c'est les Dursley qui l'ont envoyé là bas, lui rappela Albus. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un trouve la raison pour laquelle Harry a été retiré de Privet Drive. Mais aussi pour l'adopter.

- L'adopter? L'adopter?! hurla Rogue, les yeux exorbités. Ai je vraiment l'air d'un père? Du fils de Potter en plus? Son père était mon pire ennemi, depuis que j'avais onze ans! Et vous voulez que je prenne son fils comme comme... Il s'arrêta: Vous êtes fou Albus. Je vous le répète depuis des années.

- Severus, vous êtes le meilleur pour ce rôle, tu es le plus jeune! Vous avez juste à garder un œil sur lui et prendre soin de lui, comme tout enfant de son âge. De toute façon, il rentrera à Poudlard l'année prochaine. C'est juste pour un an Severus.

- Je ne peux pas m'en occuper pendant un Monsieur le directeur, j'ai d'autres projets! Je vais devoir me concentrer uniquement sur lui. Il va se blesser. Il va gêner ma progression!

- Ne parlez pas d'une personne que vous ne connaissez pas encore, Severus. Répondit le directeur d'une voix tranchante. Il leva la main pour arrêter la remarque qu'allait faire Rogue. Et j'espère que vous serez en mesure de l'empêcher de se blesser dans votre laboratoire personnel. Il n'a que 10 ans, il est parfaitement capable de se tenir éloigné. Le directeur fit un geste de la main pour appuyer ses dires.

- Il a bien dû faire quelque chose pour être chassé de la maison de sa famille, Albus! Protesta Severus avec colère.

Dumbledore le fixa d'un regard sévère, ses yeux bleus fixant ceux, noirs, de Severus. J'espère vous voir avec M. Potter et les informations sur ce qui s'est passé, demain!

Rogue s'éloigna vers la porte, furieux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre **: Glimpses

**Auteur **: LilyIsAwesomerThanYou

**Traducteur **: Gini95

**Correcteur **: Merci à lucy in the sky 14

**Résumé **: Quand Harry est retiré de chez les Dursley par les services sociaux, Severus Rogue est obligé de l'adopter. Mentions d'abus (non détaillés). NO SLASH.

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice. L'univers d'Harry Potter est du ressort de J.K Rowling.

**Commentaires de la traductrice** : Me voilà de retour. Le chapitre précédent a été corrigé, désolée pour les fautes grossières qui étaient présentes.

**Glimpses - Chapitre 4**

Severus se dirigea en colère vers l'orphelinat où Harry Potter avait été envoyé. Il voulait en finir rapidement avec ça. Dumbledore avait insisté sur le fait qu'il était la meilleure personne pour prendre soin du garçon. Du coup, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'obéir. Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Premièrement, Rogue n'était pas un père. Tout le monde pouvait le voir d'un simple regard. Deuxièmement, il ne prendrait pas le fils de James Potter pour de la charité. Ou de la protection. Peu importe. C'était le garçon qui a survécu, et bien sûr, rien ne pouvait arriver au grand sauveur de Dumbledore, l'élu non négociable de la prophétie que Rogue avait entendu parler il y a tant d'années de ça. Et dont il fut damné.

Le mot "colère" était un euphémisme en pensant à la réaction des Dursley lorsque Rogue s'était présenté chez eux. Il avait tout tenté pour leur arracher des informations, mais ils étaient restés muets comme des carpes. La seule chose que Rogue avait pu apprendre sur ce qui s'était passé, venait des voisins. Deux hommes en uniforme s'étaient présentés à la porte de chez les Dursley le samedi après-midi, et après un bref combat, et des cris échangés provenant principalement de Vernon, le garçon avait été escorté vers un SUV noir et n'avait pas été revu. Au vu de leur attitude, Severus devinait qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec la disparition d'Harry. Il était très clair que Harry avait dû être choyé comme un prince à en devenir arrogant, et que même les voisins ne l'aimaient pas, au point où le départ du garçon était très apprécié.

Un faux sourire se dessina sur sa bouche, et il se dirigea vers la lourde porte de l'orphelinat. Il fut choqué d'y découvrir un garçon, censé avoir dix ans, qui ne semblait pas en avoir plus de sept. C'était assurément Potter. Cheveux noirs indisciplinés, nez pointu et même verres circulaires sur ses lunettes. Il était bien le fils de Potter. Mais la figure longiligne de James, était cachée par des joues creuses et des côtes saillantes bien visibles. Rogue ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à cette vision. Et ses yeux! Oh Merlin, ses yeux. Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les fixer, comme il l'avait toujours fait avec Lily. Il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois avant de s'enfuir et de faire ce satané job entraînant sa mort.

Rogue fut sorti de ses pensées en parlant avec la jolie blonde qui s'était occupé des soins d'Harry Potter en lui exprimant sa volonté d'adopter ce dernier. Elle protesta, mentionnant que le garçon n'était là que depuis un jour alors que d'autres avaient été là pendant des vies entières. Mais Rogue connaissait déjà sa décision. Rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis.

Les lèvres de Rogue s'étirèrent dans un grand sourire, en pensant qu'il pourrait ramener un garçon moldu blond aux yeux bleus plutôt que Potter uniquement à cause de l'insistance de la blonde. Mais non, il devait adopter Potter, et il détestait déjà ce mot, adopter.

Avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour récupérer Potter, Rogue l'arrêta pour lui demander les raisons pour laquelle le garçon s'était retrouvé à l'orphelinat.

« Je vais vous donner de rapides instructions. C'est la procédure standard dans tous les cas d'abus. »

Rogue s'étouffa avec l'eau qu'il s'était lui-même servi dans le distributeur. "Maltraité?"

Elle hocha tristement la tête.

« Pauvre garçon, je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'il a vécu, des séquelles qu'il aura. » Rogue s'étrangla de nouveau. « Je serai franche avec vous, M. Rogue, ce sera très délicat, il aura besoin d'être soigné correctement. Quand... quand il fera quelque chose de mal, vous devrez être gentil avec lui. Il risque de s'attendre à des coups de ceinture ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à le soigner ce matin, ils l'ont traité comme un esclave. » Après un lourd silence, elle continua, que ce soit par inconscience ou par sympathie à l'égard du regard horrifié de Rogue. «J 'imagine que si vous avez des corvées à faire, il voudra absolument les faire. » Un rire noir lui échappa, et elle vit le regard hésitant de Rogue. Ce dernier ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'elle était hésitante. « Si vous voulez, je peux vous faire rencontrer les deux agents qui l'ont retiré de sa famille. » Son ricanement rappela à Rogue le sien. « Je ne sais pas de quoi ils ont été témoin, mais cela a été suffisant pour qu'ils le ramènent ici! »

Rogue examina cette proposition prudemment, étudiant les yeux peinés de la femme en face de lui.

« Je suppose que cela peut s'arranger? » Elle hocha la tête, et au coin de sa bouche, des secousses étaient apparues.

« Harry!» appela-t-elle. Le garçon au visage pâle limite maladif accourut vers elle. Aucun adulte n'avait raté la légère inquiétude apparu sur son visage. « Je souhaite te présenter ton nouveau tuteur, M. Severus Rogue. » Elle fit un geste de la main en direction de Rogue.

Harry leva vers lui des yeux craintifs. Les yeux de Lily, se rappela Severus avec un pincement au cœur. La douleur qu'il y aperçut le mis encore plus mal.

« M. S... Rogue? » bégaya le garçon en restant immobile tout en le fixant. Puis il tendit une main hésitante. «Je suis Harry. Harry Potter.»

Severus serra fermement la main du garçon, amusé. « Ravi de te rencontrer, Harry Potter. » Les mots étaient sortis avant que Rogue ne puisse les arrêter. Il envoya rapidement le garçon jouer, promettant de venir le chercher avant de partir.

Après plusieurs heures de paperasse terriblement longues et ennuyeuses, Rogue se leva en étirant son dos et cacha un bâillement. Il aurait bien besoin d'une potion pour soulager son dos et ses épaules raides quand il sera de retour dans ses quartiers. Il récupéra le garçon dans la zone d'accueil et partit.

Rogue fut un peu contrariété en utilisant le métro moldu, mais après avoir entendu tout ce qui s'était passé entre Harry et sa famille, il était prêt à sacrifier quelques heures de plus pour rendre la vie du garçon plus confortable!

Deux heures de chocs et de secousses plus tard, Severus se leva, surpris de voir qu'il pouvait encore se déplacer malgré son dos douloureux. Potter s'était endormi une fois qu'il s'était habitué aux sensations inconnues du métro et Rogue dû le porter tout en clopinant pour atteindre Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais été plus heureux de retrouver le château.

Quand il arriva finalement dans ses quartiers, Rogue installa soigneusement le garçon dans le seul lit situé dans le salon. Puis il s'allongea et regarda avec intérêt la respiration du garçon. Rogue se secoua mentalement, et alla chercher dans une pièce à côté des potions de son stock, puis il s'assit sur le canapé tout en se laissant aller.

L'année allait être longue, très longue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre **: Glimpses

**Auteur **: LilyIsAwesomerThanYou

**Traducteur **: Gini95

**Correcteur **: Merci à lucy in the sky 14

**Résumé **: Quand Harry est retiré de chez les Dursley par les services sociaux, Severus Rogue est obligé de l'adopter. Mentions d'abus (non détaillés). NO SLASH.

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice. L'univers d'Harry Potter est du ressort de J.K Rowling.

**Commentaires de la traductrice** :Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eut une surcharge de travail. Je vais essayer de publier le 6 rapidement pour me faire pardonner. Merci pour vos reviews!

**Glimpses - Chapitre 5**

À son réveil, Harry se sentait nauséeux. Cependant, il était assez conscient pour remarquer qu'il n'était pas dans son placard, et ne savait donc pas où se trouvait les toilettes. Il ne pouvait pas y aller.

Où étaient les escaliers ? S'il ne pouvait pas aller aux toilettes maintenant, il allait avoir des problèmes avec sa tante si elle voyait des traces de vomi partout sur le sol. Il se mit à sangloter par détresse.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Harry vida son estomac sur le sol de pierre. Il était honteux, vraiment, car le dîner qu'il avait mangé était le meilleur qu'il ait avalé depuis longtemps.

Trop étourdi pour se déplacer, il se roula en boule sur le sol, et se laissa aller dans un sommeil agité.

oOoOo

Rogue se réveilla et entendit immédiatement les gémissements du garçon. Et ça ne provenait pas de la chambre. Il regarda avec hésitation autour du canapé, où il remarqua le corps pâle d'Harry Potter, recroquevillé et serré en boule sur le sol de pierre. Puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le vomi à côté de lui, et Rogue gémit.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Albus… Je n'avais pas signé pour ça ! »

Il sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître les traces avant de s'avancer lentement vers l'enfant. Il se racla la gorge bruyamment.

« M. Potter, » le gronda-t-il. Le garçon sauta sur ses pieds en poussant un cri de surprise, puis vacilla dangereusement tout en gémissant. _Quel gardien ferais-tu Rogue ? Secoues toi!_ Il tendit la main pour stabiliser le garçon, et le ramener vers sa chambre. Quand les genoux d'Harry flanchèrent, Rogue poussa un soupir et se pencha pour prendre le garçon dans ses bras. Il s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge : « M. Potter, lorsque vous êtes malade, je m'attends à ce que vous restez au lit. Je m'attends aussi à ce que vous allez à la salle de bain si vous devez vomir. »

- Désolé Oncle Vernon, gémit le garçon. » Rogue soupira. Ça allait être une longue journée.

Après avoir déposé l'enfant dans son lit et l'avoir informé sur l'endroit où se trouvait les toilettes, Rogue prit une douche et s'habilla. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre pour s'occuper du garçon, surtout quand celui-ci est malade. Il prit quelques potions dans son placard avant de retourner vers la chambre. Potter avait de nouveau été malade, et en avait mis partout sur son duvet. _Typique…_ Rogue grimaça et fit de nouveau disparaître les traces.

Il tendit une main hésitante, et secoua l'épaule du garçon :

« M. Potter, j'ai besoin que vous preniez cette potion. »

Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent. Il semblait totalement perdu et délirant de fièvre. Rogue déboucha la potion contre la fièvre, et appuya le flacon contre les lèvres du garçon.

« Non ! » cria Potter lorsque le flacon toucha ses lèvres. Il repoussa farouchement le bras, et Rogue du retenir la potion pour ne pas qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. « Non, mon oncle ! Vous ne devez pas me donner quelque chose, je ne vais pas le prendre ! »

_Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? _

« M. Potter, je ne suis pas votre oncle, et franchement, je suis plutôt offensé que vous pensez que je le suis.

- Vous mentez, » dit le garçon d'une voix cassée, tout en secouant la tête et en fermant la bouche.

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda Rogue froidement, tapant le pied sur le sol en pierre. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça !

« Personne ne soucie de moi lorsque je suis malade ! Personne ne vient, éloignez-vous ! Il suffit juste de me punir et me renvoyer dans mon placard, » répondit frénétiquement Harry. Rogue s'arrêta alors de taper du pied. Punir ? Placard ? Les moldus ne le punissaient quand même pas lorsqu'il était malade ?

Lorsque Rogue parla de nouveau, sa voix était légèrement plus douce.

« Et bien je suis différent. Maintenant M. Potter, je m'attends à ce que vous preniez ceci. Cela vous aidera à récupérer plus rapidement. »

Potter le regarda avec méfiance, clignant des yeux dans une tentative difficile pour se concentrer sur son visage. Rogue savait que ça n'allait pas aider, le garçon n'avait pas ses lunettes.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un antipyrétique. Maintenant avalez cette fichue… Il toussa pour couvrir ce qu'il allait dire. Maintenant, prenez cette potion s'il vous plait, M. Potter. »

Potter ouvrir avec hésitation la bouche, et Rogue appuya le flacon de nouveau sur ses lèvres, se préparant à une nouvelle répulsion. Mais le garçon ne protesta pas lorsque le liquide sombre fut versé dans sa bouche.

« Et ça, c'est une potion sans rêves. Fidèle à son nom, elle vous fera dormir sans rêves. Ou hallucinations par ailleurs ! » ajouta-t-il après coup. Potter but le liquide de couleur bleue verte rapidement tout en grimaçant. Rogue sourit, et laissa le garçon s'endormir. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à un garçon de dix ans malade. Comment avait-il put accepter de prendre cet enfant ? Il lança un sort rapide sur Potter, lui permettant d'être averti si le garçon se réveillait.

Quatre heures étaient passées, quand sa magie l'avertit que Potter s'était réveillé. Rogue leva le nez du livre qu'il avait ouvert sur ses genoux et soupira, avant de marquer sa page et poser le livre sur la table face à lui.

« Tinky, appela-t-il, et l'elfe de maison apparut devant lui dans un léger POP. Il se pencha vers le canapé.

- Oui, Monsieur ? marmonna l'elfe, serrant ses oreilles surdimensionnées nerveusement avec ses deux petites mains.

- J'ai besoin que vous m'apportiez un bol de soupe et un peu d'eau. »

L'elfe repartit et revint rapidement chargé d'un plateau. Rogue le lui prit des mains et se tint devant le petit escalier qui menait à la chambre où dormait Potter, ignorant le POP derrière lui, signifiant la disparition de Tinky.

« M. Potter, » prévint Rogue avant de pousser la porte avec son épaule. Il se tenait près du cadre de la porte, regardant le garçon qui faisait de même avec surprise, ses lunettes légèrement tordues sur son visage pâle. Rogue grimaça en demandant : « Vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Oncle Vernon ? » commença Potter, incertain. Rogue avança pour que le garçon puisse mieux le voir, murmurant un « Lux » (1) à la lampe dans le coin. Celle-ci s'alluma et Rogue baissa la lumière pour ne pas aveugler le garçon.

« Honnêtement Potter, est ce que je suis aussi gros que ce lourdaud ? » grogna Rogue. Le regard de soulagement qui passa sur le visage de l'enfant lorsque Rogue fut visible dans la lumière surprit ce dernier.

« Non monsieur, ricana-t-il doucement.

- Je prends ça comme un oui, vous avez l'air de vous sentir mieux. Maintenant, mangez ceci, » dit Rogue sèchement en poussant le bol de soupe sur les genoux de l'enfant. Potter le regarda avec étonnement. « Elle n'est pas empoisonnée, mon garçon. Mangez ! » Le garçon leva une main tremblante vers la cuillère, et leva la cuillère vers sa bouche. Les secousses provoquées par les tremblements du garçon firent que la cuillère n'atteignit pas sa destination. Son contenue se renversa sur le bas de la chemise de nuit du garçon, au moment où elle atteignait ses lèvres gercées. Rogue haussa un sourcil silencieusement et regarda Harry essayait de nouveau, avec le même résultat.

_Par Merlin, je ne peux pas faire ça… Je ne peux pas faire ça…_

Le maître de Potions se pencha vers le lit en grognant, arracha le bol des mains du garçon et fit disparaître la soupe sur la chemise et le couvre-lit. Il prit une cuillère de soupe, et pressa le métal chaud sur les lèvres de Potter, signifiant son approbation par un signe de tête lorsque le garçon ouvrit la bouche et avala docilement la soupe.

_Je donne à manger à Potter, je donne à manger au fils de James Potter. _

Il nourrit le garçon cuillères après cuillères, se penchant en arrière avec soulagement lorsque le bol fut vide. Il fit disparaître le bol et se leva pour attraper habilement le verre d'eau avant que celui-ci ne glisse du plateau. Il le pressa sur la bouche du garçon.

« Buvez ! » commanda Rogue. Cette fois ci, Potter obéit sans protestation, avalant presque tout le contenu du verre. Une fois celui-ci disparu, Rogue se retourna pour partir.

« Monsieur s'il vous plait, » dit d'une voix suppliante. Surpris, Rogue se retourna et vit les yeux remplis d'espoir d'Harry le fixer. Les yeux de Lily…

_Que va-t-il me demander de plus ? Que dois-je faire ? Je vais tuer Albus ! _

« Est-ce que vous allez rester ? » demanda Potter, embarrassé. Rogue le regarda, incrédule, ses pieds gelés sur le sol. De toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu demander, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que quelqu'un s'assoit à son chevet.

« Je suis… » coupa Rogue en toussotant. _Deux fois par jour maintenant ?_ « Je veux dire que je serai de retour dans un instant. » C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire pour ne pas courir vers la porte. Une fois dehors, il s'appuya contre le mur, laissant la stupeur le prendre. Le garçon le voulait lui, de toutes les personnes possibles, c'était lui qu'il voulait pour lui tenir compagnie… Severus récupéra son livre sur la table et reprit un visage neutre en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il invoqua une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit du garçon.

Potter lui sourit faiblement. Rogue lui rendit son sourire, avant de retourner dans sa lecture :

« Si vous me rendez malade Potter, je vous jure…

- Merci, monsieur. »

Rogue fut happé par les paroles du garçon. Avait-il seulement… non. Il avait du mal entendre. Le fils de James Potter ne pouvait pas l'avoir remercié. Encore plus pour quelque chose d'aussi petit et sans valeur que sa présence.

Rogue se racla la gorge mal à l'aise :

« C'est normal M. Potter. »

** (1) Lux est le mot latin de lumière, donc pour cette histoire, c'est l'incantation pour allumer la lumière, Lumos sert pour allumer la baguette. **

**PS: je cherche une Snarry où Severus se retrouve avec Harry Potter très jeune, et va chercher de l'aide chez Lucius (il arrive en pleine nuit si mes souvenirs sont bons). Si quelqu'un voit de quelle fanfiction je parle, merci de me prévenir par review ^^!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre **: Glimpses

**Auteur **: LilyIsAwesomerThanYou

**Traducteur **: Gini95

**Correcteur **: Merci à lucy in the sky 14

**Résumé **: Quand Harry est retiré de chez les Dursley par les services sociaux, Severus Rogue est obligé de l'adopter. Mentions d'abus (non détaillés). NO SLASH.

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice. L'univers d'Harry Potter est du ressort de J.K Rowling.

**Commentaires de la traductrice** : Voici la suite! Merci pour vos reviews!

Quand Harry se réveilla ce matin-là, il faisait sombre. Complètement sombre. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres et il se motiva pour réfréner sa peur. Il repoussa une vague de panique qui émergeait dut à l'absence de lumière. Est-ce que les Dursley l'avaient renvoyé dans son placard ? Est-ce que le grand homme en noir qu'il avait rencontré la veille et qui avait pris soin de lui l'avait renvoyé ? Était-il trop bizarre pour lui ?

Il fut frappé de stupeur, quand il sentit les chaudes couvertures qui le recouvraient. Il était terrifié. Il n'était pas censé être ici. Il n'était pas autorisé à dormir dans un lit. Il n'était pas autorisé d'être dans cette chambre. Oh non ! Oh non ! Oh non ! Les Dursley allaient le trouver ! Oncle Vernon allait le – Non pas ça ! Harry se mit à hoqueter, repoussant violemment les couvertures qui couvraient sa silhouette mince et il attrapa ses lunettes posées sur la petite table à côté du lit. Il vit rapidement que la chaise qui était à côté de son lit avait disparu, ce qui renforça sa conviction que le monsieur l'avait renvoyé dans sa famille.

Il sauta hors de son lit, se mordant la joue pour réprimer le cri dut à la sensation du sol de pierres froides contre ses pieds nus. Des pierres ? Harry secoua la tête. Il devait sortir de la chambre avant que les Dursley le trouvent. Ils ne devaient surtout pas le voir !

Harry trébucha en voulant sortir de sa chambre, aveuglé, les mains tendues en face de lui. Il s'appuya sur l'un des pieds du lit d'une main ferme pour retrouver son équilibre, et il repartit aussi vite que possible dans la direction où se trouvait la porte. Il se tapa au mur, et dut reculer et se décaler légèrement vers la droite avant de trouver la porte et sortir de la chambre. Au moins il ne se sentait plus malade.

La pièce était légèrement allumée par un feu mourant. Harry regarda autour de lui, curieux. Ce n'était pas la maison de sa famille. Où étaient les photos de Dudley, amoureusement posées sur le manteau de la cheminée ? Où était l'énorme portrait de famille des Dursley, sans Harry bien sûr, qui était accroché au-dessus du canapé bleu ? Le seul canapé dans cette pièce était noir, et situé au centre de la pièce. La faible lumière venant des braises fit deviner à Harry qu'il était fait de cuir. Il le regarda avec suspicions, puis recula. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher du canapé chez les Dursley.

Harry se retourna, et s'en alla de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds pour trouver son placard dans les pièces sombres. Il n'y avait pas d'escaliers dans cette maison, où était son placard ? Il commença à ouvrir les différentes portes. Il finit par trouver une pièce dont la taille semblait convenir. C'était une pièce carrée, juste assez grande pour qu'il puisse se recroqueviller sur le sol. Des tablettes bordaient les murs jusqu'au plafond. Les étagères étaient pleines de ce qui semblait être des bocaux et des boites, mais Harry ne voyait pas assez pour arriver à distinguer ce qu'il y avait de marqué sur les étiquettes. Il enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur le sol, avant de tirer ses genoux contre sa poitrine, sa joue reposant sur le sol froid. Soulagé il trouva rapidement le sommeil, rassuré qu'il ne sera pas battu…Oh non, les couvertures ! Elles étaient en bordel, il y avait toutes les chances qu'il soit découvert.

Harry sauta au sol, fissurant avec sa tête le dessous de l'étagère la plus basse. Il se massa le sommet de la tête, ravalant le cri de douleur tout en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Si son oncle et sa tante le voyaient pleurer, ça allait mal se passer…

Il courut le long du couloir, revenant sur ses pas. Une fois de retour dans la chambre sombre, il se dirigea vers le lit et tira les couvertures pour faire le lit au carré, lissant de son mieux les draps. Une fois qu'il fut convaincu que son oncle ne serait pas en mesure de deviner qu'il avait dormi dans le lit, il retourna dans son « placard », se frottant la tête douloureusement. Il ferma la porte derrière lui puis se rallongea sur le sol, sombrant dans un sommeil parsemé de cauchemards.

OoOoO

Rogue se réveilla de bonne heure. Il s'assit sur le canapé de cuir noir, et s'étira le dos et le cou. Son canapé n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour dormir, mais il n'avait pas le choix le temps que le gosse n'ait pas sa propre chambre.

Il se leva tranquillement, laissant sa cape sur le dos du canapé et se dirigea vers le feu et le ranima. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il allait survivre et qu'il s'était réchauffé, il alla voir le garçon.

La porte de la chambre était ouverte, comme il l'avait laissé. Il agita sa baguette pour illuminer la pièce, et fut choqué de trouver le lit fait, ce qui était à l'opposé de comment il l'avait laissé. De plus il était vide. Vide ? Rogue reconnu à contrecœur que le lit était impeccablement fait.

Rogue sortit de la chambre, cherchant du regard le garçon dans le salon. Le garçon n'était pas autorisé à se déplacer librement hors de sa chambre ou dans les toilettes. Comment avait-il pu oser ? « Potter ! » Le cri de Rogue retentit dans toute la maison. Il entendit une forte détonation, suivit d'un cri étouffé de douleur. Une porte s'ouvrit, et un garçon aux cheveux noirs couru vers la cuisine. Par l'enfer ?

« Je suis désolé, mon oncle ! Vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas dormir si tard ! » pleura Potter, tandis qu'il courait dans la cuisine, essayant désespérément de sortir les casseroles et de les placer sur la cuisinière. Alors qu'il courrait vers le frigo, il continua : « Voulez-vous quelque chose de spécial pour le petit déjeuner ? Je ne brûlerai rien, je vous le promets ! Ou je peux peut être faire des tâches supplémentaires ? Laver les fenêtres, arracher les mauvaises herbes ! Tout ce que vous voulez, mais s'il vous plait ne me frappez pas avec la ceinture ! »

Rogue se figea comme une statue en voyant le garçon qui courait autour de lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les œufs grésillaient déjà sur la cuisinière. Il passa ses longs doigts pâles dans ses cheveux ébouriffés en se dirigeant vers le garçon.

« Potter, dit-il plus doucement, que faites-vous ?

- Je fais le petit déjeuner, monsieur ! Je n'aurai jamais du dormir aussi tard, Oncle Vernon !

- Potter, regardez-moi ! »

Harry se retourna et leva ses yeux, ses yeux émeraude reflétant sa peur. Puis il pencha la tête, confus :

« Mais vous n'êtes pas…

- Non M. Potter, je ne suis pas votre oncle, et ce serait bien que vous arrêtiez de m'appeler de cette façon. Maintenant, retirez la nourriture de la cuisinière, vous n'êtes pas un elfe de maison. Et faire le petit déjeuner est de mon ressort, pas du vôtre !

- Elfe de maison ? demanda Potter confus, en enlevant rapidement les œufs de la cuisinière.

- Un esclave, répondit Rogue en se pinçant l'arrête de son nez dans la frustration. Maintenant pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez quitté votre lit la nuit dernière ? Un cri lancinant se fit entendre derrière sa tête, lui donnant la réponse.

- Vous saviez ? Le garçon poussa un cri de panique. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé. Non s'il vous plait, ne me frappez pas, je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là-bas !

Rogue s'agenouilla et prit le garçon par les épaules :

« Évidemment que je savais que vous étiez là-bas. C'est moi qui vous y ait mis. Maintenant je suppose que vous n'aviez pas le droit de dormir dans un lit dans votre famille. Pourriez-vous me montrer où vous avez choisi de dormir cette nuit ? » grogna Rogue.

Harry ouvrit la voie, penaud et complètement surpris par le traitement de l'homme. Il lui montra son petit placard.

« Vous avez choisi de dormir dans mon placard à ingrédients ? demanda froidement Rogue, ses sourcils presque totalement cachés par ses cheveux ébouriffés, dû au choc. Potter, où dormiez-vous dans votre famille ?

- Le placard monsieur, le placard sous l'escalier. Vous n'avez pas encore d'escaliers je suppose… Il s'arrêta, fixant le sol de pierre.

- Potter... »

Le garçon continua à fixer le sol. Rogue adouci sa voix : « Harry, vous n'aurez jamais à dormir dans un placard ici. Vous pouvez dormir dans un lit, comme tous les autres garçons de votre âge ! Regardez-moi Harry ! Il mit ses doigts sous le menton de Potter et pencha sa tête vers le haut. Je ne sais pas ce que votre tante et votre oncle vous ont fait au cours des 9 dernières années, mais je vous jure que jamais je ne vous traiterai de cette façon. Vous comprenez ? »

Quand Harry hocha légèrement la tête, surpris, Rogue se leva de nouveau et verrouilla la porte de l'armoire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre **: Glimpses

**Auteur **: LilyIsAwesomerThanYou

**Traducteur **: Gini95

**Correcteur **: Merci à lucy in the sky 14

**Résumé **: Quand Harry est retiré de chez les Dursley par les services sociaux, Severus Rogue est obligé de l'adopter. Mentions d'abus (non détaillés). NO SLASH.

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice. L'univers d'Harry Potter est du ressort de J.K Rowling.

**Commentaires de la traductrice** :De retour de vacances, voici la suite!

**Glimpses - Chapitre 7**

Au cours des jours suivants, Rogue regarda avec étonnement le garçon continuer à courir, complètement terrifié par tout ce qu'il pouvait faire ou qui l'entourait. Il se blottissait contre Rogue, pour très vite se cacher sous les tables, ou continuer à courir vers le placard à ingrédients...

Aujourd'hui, cependant, Rogue devait travailler sur la potion Tue-Loup pour les loups-garous, et il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre d'être interrompu. C'est pour cette raison que lorsqu'il entra dans son laboratoire personnel, il ferma la porte derrière lui. Il observa ses étagères remplies de potions et d'ingrédients. Il y avait moins de choses comparé à son placard, mais au moins il était pratique et intact. Ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point, c'est que Potter refusait de toucher à quoi que ce soit dans cette maison, il fallait qu'il lui dise expressément qu'il avait le droit, et même dans ce cas ça restait compliqué. Alors qu'il ajoutait la carapace de Ciseburine et finalement le tue-loup, Rogue tendit l'oreille pour écouter des indices sur ce que Potter faisait dans ses quartiers. Mais rien n'arriva à ses oreilles. Ce qui n'était pas si étrange, puisque le garçon n'avait rien à faire.

Rogue était choqué, Potter n'avait rien demandé. Il s'occupait bien tout seul, chose pour laquelle Rogue lui était éternellement reconnaissant. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer devoir donner un bain au fils de James Potter. Il pouvait tout aussi bien être foudroyé sur place. La potion était presque stabilisée lorsque Rogue entendit un bruit révélateur de la présence du gosse: un bruit sourd suivit d'un cri étouffé dû au choc et à la douleur. Son agacement l'emporta sur le petit pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit quand il entendit le cri de douleur. Il n'était pas préoccupé par le bien-être du gamin. Même pas un petit peu.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que la potion n'allait pas exploser, il l'envoya à Lupin pour empêcher la menace d'un loup garou lâché en pleine nuit de pleine lune, Rogue ouvrit la porte de son laboratoire et se glissa dehors. Où était le garçon maintenant ? A sa grande surprise, Potter ne semblait être nulle part. Des vieux livres étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Rogue leva les yeux et tomba sur sa bibliothèque. Voilà la raison du bruit ! D'un mouvement brusque de baguette, il renvoya les livres à leur place.

Maintenant, où était passé Potter ? Encore un peu agacé, Rogue continua à le chercher partout dans ses quartiers, claquant les portes ouvertes, et fouillant dans tous les recoins. Quand il eut cherché dans toutes les pièces, il ne restait plus qu'une seule. Pièce qu'il pensait avoir verrouillée la dernière fois. Rogue écouta tranquillement la respiration saccadée provenant de son placard, avant d'en ouvrir la porte. Il fut choqué de trouver le garçon blotti dans un coin, sous la tablette la plus basse.

« M. Potter, il me semblait vous avoir dit que vous n'aviez pas le droit de venir ici. Ce n'est pas votre ch...

- Je sais que ce n'est pas ma maison monsieur. Dites-moi où vous voulez que j'aille et j'y resterai. Je suis conscient que je ne suis pas assez bien pour cette chambre. Ma chambre chez les Dursley était plus petite. Il suffit de me trouver quelque chose identique et je serai content! coupa la petite voix du garçon. »

Plus petite ? Rogue chancela sous le choc. Potter avait été forcé de vivre dans un espace encore plus petit que son placard à ingrédients ? C'était inhumain.

Il s'éclaircit rapidement la voix, récupérant du choc.

« M. Potter, je dois vous informer que ceci n'est pas votre chambre, car c'est votre maison maintenant. Vous êtes - il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dire "Fils"- sous ma tutelle, et par conséquent cette maison est la vôtre tout autant qu'elle est la mienne. Je suis votre... - non il ne pouvait pas dire "Père"- tuteur et il est de mon devoir de prendre soin de vous. Maintenant sortez de ce placard, jeune homme. »

Ceci avait été compliqué à dire. Potter le regarda incrédule et en état de choc. Il fit un pas en avant. Malheureusement, il avait levé les yeux trop rapidement, et sa tête vint taper contre l'étagère assez fortement, envoyant valser quelques flocons de moondew (NDT: je ne trouve pas le mot français) sur le sol.

« N'y touchez pas ! » La voix de Rogue claqua, paniqué en voyant le garçon se pencher vers le flacon brisé et le liquide vert argenté qui avait éclaboussé sur le sol. Potter, paniqué, se redressa de nouveau brusquement ! Rogue tendit la main, sauvant le flacon qui venait de basculer de son étagère. Merlin ! Il allait devoir mettre quelques sorts d'amortissement sous les tablettes si le garçon courrait de nouveau ici.

« Ça va vous brûler ! » finit-il par dire maladroitement, se penchant en avant en soupirant pour attraper le garçon et l'emmener loin, inquiet.

Après avoir installé Potter sur le canapé du salon, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger, Rogue lança un accio, attirant vers lui une potion contre la douleur et une de guérison de son placard, les mettant dans les mains de l'enfant pour préparer du thé. Il se retourna pour s'assurer que Potter ait récupéré les deux potions et n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Étonnant. Quand Rogue retourna au canapé, il plaça une tasse de thé fumante devant Potter, en gardant une autre pour lui.

« Je peux... je peux boire ? » bégaya Potter, hésitant. Il évitait le regard de l'homme en noir.

La colère de Rogue avait disparu. Est-ce que ses maigres compétences de cuisiniers étaient désastreuses ? Il avait toujours pensé qu'il savait faire convenablement du thé, car c'était encore plus facile que de faire une potion. Il lutta pour rester calme, et dit:

« Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné, vous pouvez boire bien sûr ! »

Quand le garçon tressaillit, Rogue réalisa qu'il avait été un peu trop sec. Il soupira, regardant le garçon qui hésitait à boire le thé. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et prit rapidement une gorgée.

« Merlin, ne buvez pas si vite ! » s'écria de nouveau Rogue, surprenant le jeune garçon. « Merde... Ça va vous brûler, attendez que ça refroidisse. » Potter posa la tasse. « N'avez-vous jamais bu du thé M. Potter ? »

« Non monsieur, jamais. »

Rogue se pinça l'arête du nez. Ils avaient traité cet enfant comme un elfe de maison, et il n'était même pas autorisé de goûter ce qu'il avait préparé. Il allait tuer Pétunia et son gros lourdaud de mari.

« Peu importe, Potter, ajouta-t-il. Ne m'appelez pas monsieur, je suis votre tuteur, pas votre professeur. Pour l'instant.  
- Si-Euh- M. Rogue (Rogue n'aime pas trop être appelé comme ça, mais il laisse passer pour le moment). Pourquoi suis-je sur le canapé, je ne veux pas...  
- Quoi ? demanda Rogue sèchement. Vous êtes trop beau pour être assis sur mon canapé ?  
- Non monsieur ! s'exclama Potter, trop surpris pour se corriger. Je veux dire que je ne devrais pas rester assis ici. Je ne suis pas autorisé à m'asseoir sur le canapé... »

Rogue regretta immédiatement son éclat de colère:

« Eh bien, vous êtes autorisé à vous asseoir sur le canapé chez moi. Maintenant, cela ne vous dérangerait pas de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?  
- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... répondit paniqué Potter.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous excusez ? demanda Rogue exaspéré.  
- Pour avoir déplacé les livres. Je ne comprends pas comment s'est arrivé. Une seconde avant ils étaient dans la bibliothèque, la seconde suivante, ils étaient à mes pieds.  
- Félicitations M. Potter, vous avez découvert la loi de la gravité, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Maintenant, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez choisi d'atteindre les étagères supérieures ? Vous auriez pu tout simplement demander !  
- Vous travailliez sur quelque chose d'important ! protesta Potter. Et ils ne sont pas tombés- ils ont tout simplement volés pour amortir ma chute. »

Le visage de Rogue s'illumina :

« Ah, je vois. Vous avez fait de la magie accidentelle !  
- Qu'est ce qui est accidentel monsieur ? La magie ça n'existe pas » répondit le garçon avec sincérité.

Rogue le regarda, incrédule. Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu, l'Élu de la prophétie ne croyait pas en la magie? Au moins Dumbledore ne pourra pas se voiler la face.

« Vous… Vous ne croyez pas en… Qui vous a dit ça ? balbutia Rogue, estomaqué.  
- Mon oncle, chaque fois que je faisais des choses bizarres… Comme avec les livres, il hurlait que la magie n'existe pas et il… » la voix d'Harry vacilla. Il continua quand même dans un murmure : « Il a dit qu'il me fera des choses… »

Le souffle de Rogue s'arrêta dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas dire? Rien ne pouvait arrêter les moldus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faisait ?  
- Il avait, il prenait sa ceinture, répondit Harry tranquillement. »

Le cœur de Rogue manqua un battement :

« Et alors? Que faisait-il ?  
- Il… il m'aurait frappé avec » marmonna Potter rapidement, sa peur l'empêchant de parler normalement. Le garçon se mit à regardait autour de lui, nerveux, comme s'il s'attendait à voir son oncle arriver.

Le Maître de Potions laissa échapper un demi-soupir de soulagement.

« C'est tout ce qu'il vous faisait ? Il ne vous a pas touché à d'autres endroits… plus étranges? Qui vous faisiez vous sentir mal ? » demanda Rogue. Lorsqu'il vit le garçon secouer la tête négativement, il se détendit, mais toujours aussi livide. Au moins le lourdaud connaissait quelques limites.

Rogue continua son interrogatoire :

« Vous avez dit "lorsque vous faisiez des choses bizarres", il vous blessait. Quel genre de choses bizarres ? »

Harry marmonna un peu avant d'articuler :

« Plein de choses. J'ai fait repousser mes cheveux lorsque Tante Pétunia les avait coupés court. Quand Dudley et ses amis jouaient à la "Chasse à Harry", j'ai accidentellement atterri sur le toit de l'école. J'ai changé les cheveux de mon professeur en bleu. Et il y a quelques semaines, j'ai accidentellement fait disparaitre une vitre au zoo. Dudley est tombé dans la cage, et le boa s'est libéré. C'était assez agréable pur lui, car il avait été élevé en captivité.  
- Ce n'était pas grand-chose » Rogue avait fait bien plus de magie accidentelle lorsqu'il était jeune, s'était amusé avec, mais ce pauvre garçon avait été battu pour cela. Ça lui rappelait un peu son enfance, et il avait mal. « Il vous battait lorsque vous faisiez ces choses? » demanda Rogue. Lorsqu'il vit Potter hocher la tête, il poursuivit. « Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez que je vais vous faire ? »  
Potter secoua la tête de nouveau, le regard fixé sur le tapis.

« Et bien ? »

Rogue s'apprêtait à mettre sa tasse vide dans l'évier, mais il s'arrêta en voyant le garçon sursauter et se rouler en boule, exposant son dos tout en protégeant ses organes vitaux.

« Potter » sa voix était dur due au choc et à la colère. « Est-ce que vous pensez que je vais vous battre ?  
- S'il vous plait monsieur. Je suis désolé, cela ne se reproduira pas. Veuillez juste en finir vite ! » Potter se tut de nouveau.  
« Par l'enfer, ça ne se reproduira pas ! » fulmina Rogue, faisant des allées-retours. Quand il vit que Potter était toujours allonger sur le canapé, sans broncher, Rogue arrêta ses allées et venues et fit un pas vers le garçon, tendant une main pâle. Au doux toucher, Potter recula encore plus. Harry !

Rogue s'arma mentalement de courage, et tira le garçon vers ses bras, se penchant en arrière tout en le tenant serré contre lui.  
« Harry Potter, dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu es stupide. Comment pourrai-je vous faire du mal à cause d'une chose que vous ne contrôlez pas! » Il resserra ses bras autour du garçon, et le berça doucement d'avant en arrière. « Je ne pourrai jamais, au grand jamais vous battre. Je préférerai mourir plutôt que vous blesser. »

Le Maître de Potions fut choqué lorsqu'il vit que le garçon tremblait de plus en plus. Bon sang, ça aurait dû avoir un effet apaisant! Mais très rapidement, il entendit les sanglots, et sentit des larmes tremper sa veste. Il fit doucement taire le garçon, le tenant serré contre lui.

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû subir ce qui vous est arrivé durant ces neuf dernières années. Et je suis là pour vous le faire comprendre. Mais je vais vous dire une chose : Vous êtes coincé avec moi maintenant, Harry Potter, vous devrez faire face à cela, car je ne vous laisserai jamais partir. Je suis ici pour vous protéger, et ne l'oubliez jamais. Je ne vous blesserai jamais ! »

Puis il attendit patiemment que les sanglots se calment, Rogue se reprocha mentalement d'être si sentimental, et se demanda comment tout allait se passer maintenant.

Mais surtout, en s'appuyant contre ce canapé en cuir avec un garçon de dix ans qui traversait une crise de sanglots, il ressentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant. Il se sentait humain. Et même s'il était réticent à l'admettre, il appréciait ressentir ça.

**En cherchant un peu de nouvelles fics, je suis tombée sur une très belle Snarry, je vous laisse la découvrir:**

** s/2009142/1/Rogue-et-l-enfant-de-James**

**Celle ci prend place lorsque Harry n'a que deux ans.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre **: Glimpses

**Auteur **: LilyIsAwesomerThanYou

**Traducteur **: Gini95

**Correcteur **: Merci à lucy in the sky 14

**Résumé **: Quand Harry est retiré de chez les Dursley par les services sociaux, Severus Rogue est obligé de l'adopter. Mentions d'abus (non détaillés). NO SLASH.

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice. L'univers d'Harry Potter est du ressort de J.K Rowling.

**Commentaires de la traductrice** : Merci pour vos reviews!

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sauter du canapé pour s'asseoir sur le tapis devant le feu à chaque fois que Rogue entrait dans le salon. Il lança un regard craintif à l'homme en noir, lisant son expression soigneusement. Personne n'était digne de confiance, pas même les gens bien. Parce qu'ils allaient lui tourner le dos à la fin.

Il jeta un regard intéressé à Rogue qui semblait mécontent. Les cheveux de l'homme en noir étaient négligés et il ne portait pas une de ses habituelles robes en noir. Il était vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un bas de pyjama noir.

« Bonjour, Potter », dit Rogue d'une voix basse et ensommeillée. Voyant que l'homme se précipitait vers lui de façon gracieuse malgré son état groggy, Harry recula encore plus loin du canapé, atterrissant presque dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Rogue, voyant cela, s'arrêta, le regardant avec prudence. « Vous êtes autorisés à vous asseoir sur le canapé, Potter. Ce n'est pas comme si vous allez l'abimer. »

Harry regarda Rogue avec hésitation. L'homme avait l'air sincère, mais il ne savait pas si c'était un piège ou non. Oncle Vernon l'avait invité une fois -de façon très chaleureuse, de son point de vue- à s'asseoir sur le canapé, et lui, étant trop jeune à l'époque pour se méfier, avait gracieusement accepté. Malheureusement pour lui, son obéissance s'était soldé par une gifle et un renvoi pour une éternité sans nourriture dans son placard. Cependant, en voyant l'impatience du Maître de Potions croître, il sauta sur le canapé, se disant que la punition qu'il subirait en s'asseyant dessus serait plus supportable que celle pour désobéissance. Il resta bien droit, fixant le feu dans la cheminée. Il se détendit que lorsque Rogue poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers la cuisine en se pinçant le nez comme il le faisait si souvent.

Dès que l'homme aux cheveux noirs fut hors de vue, Harry sauta hors du canapé. Il ne préférait pas pousser la patience de l'homme. Patience qu'il avait déjà sûrement bien usée, suite à sa monstruosité de ce matin et celle de la nuit précédente.

Harry repensa justement aux événements de la nuit précédente. Il n'avait vraiment pas fait exprès de faire tomber (ou voler, d'ailleurs) ces livres. Justement ils avaient atterris à ses pieds lorsqu'il avait trébuché pour en attraper un. Et bien sûr, bête et monstre maladroit qu'il était, il avait trébuché sur la pile de livres bien empilée les faisant s'effondrer par terre. Il avait alors couru vers le placard. Il avait été si stupide, faire autant de bruit. Dérangeant son tuteur dans son travail. Et pour un travail certainement important, Harry le savait, son tuteur ne fermait pas souvent la porte de son « laboratoire » comme il l'appelait. Harry avait été très confus en voyant M. Rogue, celui-ci avait semblé en colère, mais Harry s'était senti tellement bien en même temps. Pourquoi n'avait tout simplement pas déchaîné toute sa haine sur Harry ? C'est ce que toutes les personnes auraient fait en le rencontrant. Harry secoua la tête, ne trouvant pas de réponses. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée, car il sentit une douleur lancinante. Il tendit la main vers l'arrière de son crâne et sentit une bosse qui naissait.

« Je vais vous chercher quelque chose pour la douleur, en attendant, allez vous installer, le petit déjeuner est prêt », offrit l'homme, sortant Harry de ses pensées. Ce dernier releva la tête, découvrant l'homme en noir appuyé contre la porte, le regardant avec intérêt. Harry se leva d'un bond, se frayant un chemin vers la table qui était chargée par deux plats. Le premier était composé de crêpes moelleuses, l'autre chargé par les mets traditionnels du petit déjeuner anglais. Lorsque Harry passa, l'homme murmura : « Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir dit de descendre du canapé. » Puis il disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé. Harry sursauta de nouveau lorsqu'une main vint poser une fiole de potion rose à côté de lui.

« Vous mmerci, mmonsieur, bégaya Harry, tendant une main presque aussi tremblante que sa voix, vers la potion.

- Parlez clairement, Potter ! Dit Rogue d'une voix dure. Harry tressaillit en entendant le ton de la voix. Rogue se détendit légèrement en voyant la réaction d'Harry, un voile de regrets passant sur son visage ridé.

- Je vous remercie, monsieur, répéta le garçon avec une voix un peu plus forte. Que dois-je en faire ?

- Ça va vous aider pour la douleur et la bosse de votre tête, répondit Rogue avec impatience. Maintenant soit vous la prenez soit je vous la fait boire de force ! »

Un peu surpris par la dernière remarque, Harry but la potion, crachant et toussant à cause du goût. Rogue eut un sourire en réponse.

Ils finirent par manger en silence, évitant le regard curieux qu'ils se lançaient.

oOoOo

« M. Potter ! » La voix de Rogue retentit à travers de ses quartiers. Harry sortit du placard où il examinait les bocaux. Il s'était attaché à son placard. Par contre, ce qui était écrit sur les étiquettes devaient être une blague. Sûrement même. Ce qui était écrit était totalement absurde.

Les yeux de Rogue se plissèrent en voyant le garçon se précipiter dans le salon, ressemblant à un bon serviteur. Il eut du mal à contrôler sa colère envers les Dursley pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Harry. Il soupçonnait fortement où le garçon vivait maintenant. Il allait devoir verrouiller la porte du placard pour éviter que le garçon n'aille de nouveau dormir là-bas.

« Prenez un siège Potter, invita Rogue en agitant la main vers le fauteuil et le canapé en cuir situé au centre de la pièce. Potter sauta docilement sur le canapé. Rogue s'approcha et prit le fauteuil, étudiant le visage du garçon avant de poursuivre.

- Maintenant, sachez que j'aime dormir sur ce canapé, il est confortable, commença-t-il sèchement. Mais vous ne pouvez pas continuer à dormir dans ma chambre pour toujours. » Rogue, voyant Harry qui allait protester, leva une main obligeant ce dernier à fermer sa bouche une fois de plus. « Ne m'interrompez pas maintenant car vous avez besoin d'un lit, de votre propre lit. » Choc et incrédulité défilèrent sur le visage du garçon.

« Nous irons faire des courses pour trouver des accessoires pour votre nouvelle chambre demain. Une autre pièce a été ajoutée dans mes quartiers. Loin du placard. Et elle a désespérément besoin de décoration.

- Mais, monsieur ! protesta Harry. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un lit ! Je vous assure ! Je vais dormir sur le canapé, ou même dans le placard ! Vous pouvez utiliser votre lit ! »

Rogue serra les lèvres pour tenter de se contrôler. « Qu'est-ce que je vous ait dit sur le fait de m'interrompre ? lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Maintenant je ne veux plus vous entendre parler de dormir dans ce placard tant que vous serez ici ! Ai-je été assez clair ? » À la vue du visage craintif d'Harry, il poursuivit. « Comme je le disais précédemment, une chambre a été ajoutée dans mes quartiers, et nous allons nous rendre à Londres pour acheter le mobilier nécessaire demain. Mais avant cela, nous devons parler d'une chose importante. »

Harry pencha la tête nerveusement : « Monsieur ? »

Rogue se frotta le visage nerveusement, tentant de garder son calme face au garçon assis en face de lui. « M. Potter, vous avez sûrement vu des choses dans mes quartiers que vous ne pouvez pas expliquer. À part pour les livres. »

Harry réfléchit un moment avant de réaliser qu'il y avait plusieurs choses qui lui venait à l'esprit. « Avez-vous inventé les noms des trucs qui sont dans le placard ? »

Rogue cligna des yeux, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. « Non je ne les ait pas inventé. Est-ce vraiment la première question qui vous vient à l'esprit sur les événements récents ? Harry acquiesça.

- Alors comment ont-ils obtenu ces noms ? Et pourquoi mes anciens tuteurs n'avaient pas les mêmes ?

- Pour l'amour de Merlin, Potter, ce sont des ingrédients de Potions. Je ne sais pas comment leurs noms ont été choisi ! éclata Rogue. Pourriez-vous penser à des questions plus applicables ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous dit que la magie existait ? »

C'était déjà mieux comme question.

« Tout simplement parce que c'est le cas ! Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Quoi d'autre ?

- Quel est ce bâton que vous gardez dans votre manche ?

- Bâton ? Rogue lutta pour ne pas laisser paraître sa surprise. Vous voulez dire ma baguette ? » Il sortit sa baguette d'ébène silencieusement, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts tout en parlant.

Potter rougit légèrement, embarrassé. « Euh oui ! Qu'est-ce que fait une baguette ?

- De la magie, répondit rapidement Rogue, reniflant irrité. Par Merlin, je…

- Qui est ce type, Merlin ? » cria Harry en colère, déçu par les réponses insuffisantes qu'il recevait de l'homme.

Rogue fut presque soulagé par l'explosion d'Harry. Potter agissait enfin comme un enfant normal. « Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. »

Au regard déçu de Potter, Rouge donna des précisions. « Je vais vous expliquer tout depuis le début, c'est mieux. Déjà, la magie existe, je suis un magicien ainsi que vos deux parents. Vous l'êtes aussi.

- Je suis un magicien ? demanda surpris Harry, avant de se mettre à rire au visage de l'homme. Vous rigolez ?

- Je n'apprécie pas qu'on se moque de moi, M. Potter. » Comme le garçon ne montrait aucun signe d'arrêt dans ses éclats de rire bruyants, Rogue continua : « Il est clair qu'une démonstration est nécessaire. » Il pensa d'abord à faire bouger le canapé pour l'approcher du feu, mais il ne voulut pas effrayer le garçon. Il préféra transformer la petite table en face d'eux en chien. Harry se redressa brusquement, surpris. Rogue annula le sort et rendit son aspect à la table.

« Comment avez-vous fait cela ? exigea Potter en regardant son tuteur avec méfiance. Pouvez-vous me faire du mal avec ça ? »

Rogue pensa d'abord à éluder la question, avant de décider qu'il valait mieux lui dire la vérité. « Oui. »

Le garçon sursaut et tenta de s'éloigner du monsieur. « Vous allez me faire du mal ? demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

- Non, je pensais ce que je vous ai dit hier, répondit Rogue avec autorité. » Pourtant Potter ne se relâcha pas, méfiant.

« Est-ce que je peux faire de la magie ?

- Je pensais avoir été clair, Potter. Vous êtes un magicien, donc vous êtes capable de faire de la magie. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de l'incident d'hier avec les livres ? C'était une réaction de votre magie quand vous êtes tombé… Pour vous protéger. Votre magie réagit à chaque fois que vous avez peur ou que vous êtes en colère. »

Harry hocha la tête en le réalisant.

« Maintenant, la partie particulière de Londres où nous nous rendons demain, s'appelle le Chemin de Traverse. C'est un endroit réservé aux magiciens. Aucun moldu ne peut y accéder.

- Moldus ? Demanda Harry, confus.

- Ce sont les personnes qui n'ont aucun pouvoir magique, Potter. Je pensais que ce serait évident ! ricana-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous demanderais de garder votre contrôle dans les situations où vous auriez peur, ou que vous serez en colère. Gardez le contrôle de vos émotions, M. Potter, et je vous en serais reconnaissant.

- Que font les personnages magiques ?

- Ils vont une l'école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. C'est là où nous sommes actuellement, dans mes quartiers plus précisément. Je suis le Maître de Potions ici. À l'âge de onze ans, tous les garçons et les filles magiques du pays reçoivent une lettre de Poudlard, les informant de leurs capacités et les invitant à venir à l'école. Je ne crois pas qu'elle vous sera remise, vu que vous êtes avec moi. Cela étant dit, quand vous serez à l'école, vous devriez m'appeler professeur Rogue.

- Quand irai-je ?

- Vous serez élève l'année prochaine, imbécile, l'arrêta net Rogue. » Harry recula dans le canapé. « Il y a une dernière chose que vous devrez respecter. »

Harry, toujours pressé contre les coussins du canapé, regarda le visage de l'homme avec curiosité. Qu'allait-il lui demander ? Oh non, s'il ne respectait pas ce qui allait lui être dit, il allait être renvoyé chez les Dursley !

Rogue regarda les différentes émotions qui passaient sur le visage du garçon, avant d'annoncer ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Cela portait de toute façon sur une question de sécurité, rien de plus. « Vous ne devrez jamais, au grand jamais et sous aucun prétexte, toucher à ma baguette.

- Donc est-ce que je pourrai avoir ma propre baguette ? demanda Harry, » malicieusement.

Rogue le regarda sévèrement : « Non vous n'en avez pas l'utilité pour le moment. » Il refusa de céder aux yeux de chien battu que le garçon lui faisait. Il avait vraiment l'air ridicule quand il faisait ça, vraiment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre **: Glimpses

**Auteur **: LilyIsAwesomerThanYou

**Traducteur **: Gini95

**Correcteur **: Merci à lucy in the sky 14

**Résumé **: Quand Harry est retiré de chez les Dursley par les services sociaux, Severus Rogue est obligé de l'adopter. Mentions d'abus (non détaillés). NO SLASH.

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice. L'univers d'Harry Potter est du ressort de J.K Rowling.

**Commentaires de la traductrice** : Merci pour vos reviews! Ce chapitre est une sorte d'intermède avant le prochain, dont la fin devrez vous plaire! Normalement je devrais passer à une publication régulière: toutes les deux semaines et en générale le dimanche.

Les paroles de Rogue pesèrent lourd sur le cœur d'Harry et ce pendant plusieurs heures. Il était là, couché dans le lit chaud, à regarder le plafond sombre au-dessus de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Ses yeux verts parcouraient chaque recoin de la pièce, plus particulièrement les rideaux qu'il en connaissaient maintenant chaque particularité, chaque pli, chaque centimètre de la couture. Il pourrait les redessiner de mémoire.

Il avait tout fait pour tenter d'oublier son oncle et sa tante, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait pris leur mode de fonctionnement à partir du moment où il avait été déposé sur le pas de leur porte, et Harry savait que ce ne serait pas facile pour lui d'oublier tout cela. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas un échec, il n'avait pas échoué… Il luttait pour se rassurer, tout en essayant de mettre ses pensées misérables derrière lui. Et pourtant…

Harry regarda autour de lui à nouveau, avant de se rappeler qu'aucune horloge ne se trouvait dans cette pièce. _Comment diable suis-je censée être à l'heure_, se questionna-t-il avec colère. C'était l'un des jurons favoris de son oncle. Il ne serait jamais capable de se lever à l'heure pour préparer le petit déjeuner s'il n'y avait aucune horloge dans la pièce. _Monstre stupide,_ se réprimanda-t-il en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas à préparer le petit déjeuner dans cette nouvelle maison.

Severus Rogue était différent, c'était même quelqu'un de bien. Il n'avait jamais rencontré par le passé un adulte qui l'avait traité comme tel. Pendant toute sa vie, il n'avait rencontré que des grandes personnes qui le haïssaient ou l'ignoraient. Rogue lui avait offert ce dont il avait besoin et qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir. La seule personne qui s'était un minimum préoccupée de lui était avant Mme Meath, et Harry se doutait qu'il ne la reverrait jamais.

_Tu ne changeras jamais qui tu es_, se rappela lamentablement Harry._ Tu es toujours un montre. Un bon à rien non désiré, un petit monstre._ Il sortit de son lit et se dirigea tranquillement vers ce qui était dans son esprit formaté, ses quartiers. Il se trouva rapidement devant le placard à ingrédients et soupira. Il savait pourquoi il était venu ici. C'était le seul endroit où il se sentait à l'aise après toutes ces années à vivre dans une pièce semblable.

Il eut un moment d'hésitation avant d'entrer, imaginant la colère dans laquelle serait l'homme s'il le découvrait ici une fois de plus. Il n'aura qu'à tout simplement retourner dans sa chambre avant qu'on ne le trouve. Il avait toujours su se cacher.

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même dans sa position fœtale qui lui était maintenant familière, sentant les odeurs des différents flacons posés autour de lui. Il se sentait vraiment bien, ses épaules reposant sur la face inférieure de la tablette du bas, se laissant aller dans l'oubli.

oOoOo

Rogue griffonna rapidement une note avec sa plume, brisant le calme de ses quartiers. Il la laissa sur la table avant de passer la tête par la porte de la chambre de Potter. Rassuré d'apercevoir le garçon, il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette et chuchota sa destination. Il retint son souffle, autant pour éviter d'avaler de la suie que pour se préparer à l'entrevu qui allait se dérouler.

Arrivé à destination, il toussa légèrement et lança un charme pour nettoyer ses vêtements. Il se releva de l'endroit où la cheminée l'avait expulsé, le Chaudron Baveur. Le pub était presque vide, seuls quelques sorciers isolés étaient assis misérablement au bar. Severus frissonna en pensant qu'il aurait pu devenir comme eux.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte pour se retrouver dans les rues froides du Londres Moldu. C'était bientôt noël, à sa grande déception, mais une note plus joyeuse vint remplacer cette pensée funeste : aucun étudiant ne serait là pour le déranger en cette période, ce qui le rendait heureux. Et Harry n'avait aucun moyen de sortir de ses quartiers sans surveillance. Non pas que l'idée lui viendrait maintenant.

Il lança un charme rapide sur ses bottes pour qu'elles repoussent l'humidité et le froid de la neige qui tombait, et commença à avancer dans la rue, la mine renfrognée (à la Moldu). Il en apercevait plusieurs à la lueur des réverbères, à moitié ivre. Dès qu'il trouva une ruelle sombre, il transplana, ressentant l'écœurement habituel que provoquait cette action. Arrivé à destination, il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et reprit sa route. Il s'arrêta devant un petit hôtel. Par Merlin, il y avait maintenant des années de cela qu'il n'avait pas séjourné dans un lieu pareil. Il s'arrêta soudainement, essayant de se rappeler s'il avait déjà séjourné dans un hôtel Moldu. Alors qu'il reprenait rapidement sa marche vers l'entrée, ses pensées le rattrapèrent et lui dirent clairement « non ». Il n'avait certainement jamais été accueilli par une musique douce et une odeur dégoutante et nauséabonde qu'il entendit et sentit lorsqu'il traversa les portes automatiques. Automatiques ? Il semblait que les Moldus savaient faire de la magie.

« Puis je vous aider ? » La voix qui l'accueillit sonnait faux, et Rogue ne changea en rien son expression de dégoût.

« Je suppose que vous pouvez, répondit-il froidement. J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour passer la nuit. »

La personne en face de lui fit un sourire forcé : « Les tarifs des chambres sont affichés juste ici, » dit-elle en tendant une feuille bleue. Il la prit, faignant poliment de jeter un œil dessus. « Êtes-vous en mesure de payer ? »

« Je suis en toute capacité de le faire, je vous remercie, » répondit-il sèchement en regardant son badge d'identité. Il n'y avait pas de nom de famille, ce qui le dérouta légèrement. « Mlle… Verity, je vous assure que je n'aurai pas mis les pieds dans ce bâtiment si je n'étais pas en mesure de couvrir les frais requis. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me montrer ma chambre, j'ai besoin de me lever tôt demain pour une réunion. Et un peu de sommeil serait souhaitable. »

À son ton glacial et insultant, le visage de la femme se tordit en un regard de dégoût. Jamais auparavant quelqu'un avait dit son prénom de façon si insultante. Et encore, elle ne connaissait pas le fond de la pensée de la personne en face d'elle, cela aurait pu être électrique. Elle le conduisit à sa chambre tout en fulminant de colère. Arrivé sur place, elle l'abandonna pour retourner à la réception et s'y installer. Elle ouvrit une fenêtre de son navigateur pour vérifier combien de personnes avait aimé sa page du réseau social où elle était inscrite. Pas assez selon elle.

Rogue s'assit brutalement sur le matelas dur et y resta un moment avant de tirer de sa poche un flacon contenant un liquide bleu-vert. Potion de sommeil sans rêves. Il n'avait jamais vraiment reçu de salutations gentilles de quelqu'un, à part Albus bien sûr, mais il ne s'attendait pas à l'accueil qui lui avait réservé la jeune fille. Il but d'une traite le contenu du flacon et se laissa dériver dans un sommeil profond.

oOoOo

Le lendemain, Rogue se réveilla de bonne humeur, fort de constater qu'il avait bien dormit. Il se laissa rapidement glisser hors du lit à 5 heures, regardant autour de lui avant de se réfugier dans la douche.

Une heure plus tard, il se retrouva assis en face de deux hommes moldus, les agents Edwards et Leatherby, comme ils s'étaient présentés à lui. Il les prévient qu'ils pouvaient l'appeler Rogue. Il regardait calmement Leatherby qui semblait dans le même état d'esprit que le Maître de Potions. L'agent se retourna vers lui, impassible, ses yeux noisettes rempli d'une amertume de longue date.

Rogue déplaça son regard vers le collègue, qui semblait plus agréable. L'agent Edwards. Ses cheveux couleurs sable et son doux sourire le rendait plus sympathique. Mais le regard que lui lançait l'homme fit Rogue se crisper dans son fauteuil. Il avait pendant un moment cru voir Dumbledore, dû aux yeux bleus de l'agent. Mais après un examen plus rapproché, il vit trop de différences pour conclure que c'était le directeur lui-même qui était assis en face de lui. Le regard détaché qui passait sur le visage d'Edward et les questions qui semblaient lui traverser l'esprit finir par convaincre définitivement Rogue qu'Albus Dumbledore dormait dans son lit à Poudlard. Rogue secoua infiniment la tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez retiré Harry Potter de la maison de ses parents il y a maintenant cinq jours, commença-t-il tranquillement. Le visage de Leatherby se durcit brusquement à la mention du nom de l'enfant.

- Oui, répondit son interlocuteur sévèrement. Nous l'avons fait. »

Rogue tourna son attention vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs. « Et M. Leatherby, que s'est-il passé ? Il semble qu'à chaque fois que je prononce le nom du garçon vous vous mettez en colère. Que vous a-t-il fait ? »

Sa question était simple et sincère. Il avait hâte d'en savoir plus au sujet du garçon, trouver une raison de le détester, et l'homme en face de lui semblait être le plus apte à lui en dire plus. À la surprise de Rogue, Leatherby sauta sur ses pieds, laissant déferler sa colère dans la pièce.

« Que m'a-t-il fait ? Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, Rogue, ni la raison de votre soudain pour ce jeune homme, mais je peux vous assurer que Harry ne m'a rien fait ! »

Rogue regarda avec intérêt la réaction de l'homme. Il trouvait que Leatherby lui ressemblait.

« Mon intérêt soudain pour ce garçon ? » ricana Rogue, qui s'était lui aussi levé pour faire face à l'agent. Il sentait le besoin de corriger Leatherby car, vu ce qu'il avait vu, Potter était loin d'être un jeune homme normal. Bien sûr le garçon était très autonome, mais il savait qu'il y avait bien plus que ça vu de l'état d'esprit d'Harry.

« Je dois vous faire savoir, Agent Leatherby, que je me suis présenté à l'orphelinat il y a maintenant quatre jours pour adopter le garçon. »

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent sous le choc avant de se ressaisir et de continuer son discours : « Il est clair que vous n'êtes pas la bonne personne pour s'occuper de ce garçon. Vous pensez qu'il a fait du mal car vous ne connaissez rien. J'estime par ce fait que vous n'êtes pas mieux que ses parents, n'est-ce pas Rogue ? Je pourrai l'emmener loin de vous avant que vous n'ayez le temps de cligner des yeux. »

Une vague de colère froide s'éleva de Rogue en entendant les paroles de l'agent. Il en fut presque sans voix, luttant pour ne pas sortir sa baguette et lui envoyer un sort. « Comment osez-vous ? » La voix glaciale de Rogue retentit dans la pièce. « Comment osez-vous m'accuser de vouloir poser un doigt sur le garçon, ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Et jamais cette idée ne m'a traversé l'esprit… En fait... » sa voix baissa d'un ton pour ne plus montrer sa colère envers les paroles de l'homme, mais sa détresse. Sa voix se transforma en murmure au point que les deux hommes durent se pencher pour l'entendre : « Je suis venu pour entendre ce que vous avez vu dans la maison du gamin. Je dois tout savoir. »

Le visage de Leatherby s'adoucit considérablement face à cette confession, mais sa voix resta dure : « Si jamais j'entends parler que vous avez fait quoi que ce soit à ce garçon, je vais vous…

- Leatherby, le coupa Edwards sèchement. Nous allons essayer de rester civil. Des menaces mortelles sont loin d'être une façon amicale d'accueillir le père adoptif de M. Potter. Tu devrais être heureux de savoir que le garçon a trouvé une maison. »

Rogue reteint de justesse un grognement en entendant le mot « père » et ignora négligemment la remarque de Leatherby : « Pas avec cet homme », sentant que sa colère avait un peu diminué. Il regarda l'agent baisser les yeux, stupéfié par les similitudes évidentes au niveau personnalité qu'il y avait entre eux, ses remarques sèches, son expression pince-sans-rire habituelle. « Il est clair que ce garçon vous a marqué fortement. »

Au son de la voix de Rogue, qui sonnait bien plus amicale qu'auparavant, Leatherby se rassit dans sa chaise tout en fixant Rogue. « Oui, eh bien, la façon dont il a été traité a attiré mon attention. Il était totalement terrifié. Ma réaction pourrait paraitre disproportionnée, j'ai déjà eu affaire à des dizaines de cas identiques, mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi… concerné. »

Rogue grimaça en entendant la confession de l'homme. Il était clair que Potter n'avait rien fait de mal. « Qu'avez-vous vu ? » demanda le Maître de Potions à voix basse.

« Pas grand-chose, mais c'était suffisant ». C'était Edwards qui avait pris la parole cette fois ci, et Rogue lui fut reconnaissant. Il déplaça son attention vers lui. À l'incitation de Rogue, l'homme poursuivit, parlant à la fois pour Leatherby et lui-même. « Nous n'avons pas personnellement assisté à la plupart des abus qui se sont produits dans les ménages où nous venions retirer des enfants, c'était surtout des témoignages recueillis, mais dans ce cas-ci, ce que nous avions vu suffisait pour l'enlever de la maison.

- Qu'avez-vous-vu ? » demanda Rogue. Il avait pendant un instant envisagé de ne pas reposer la question, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait entendre, mais il était prêt à écouter ce qu'Edward avait à lui dire. Par ailleurs, les Dursley n'auraient jamais osé faire quelque chose en face de deux agents des Services de Protection de l'Enfance qui pourraient les envoyer en prison.

« Il vivait dans un placard, » répondit Leatherby d'une voix dure. Rogue soupira.

« J'ai déjà appris ça par le garçon lui-même, » dit-il, l'air beaucoup plus vieux qu'il ne le paraissait. Il regarda longuement ses mains avant de relever soudainement la tête et demander : « De quelle était la taille de l'armoire ? » À la description de l'agent, Rogue trouva une petite explication à ce qui se passait chez lui. « Cela a du sens pour moi. »

« Qu'est ce qui a du sens ? demanda brusquement Leatherby.

- Le garçon court constamment vers mon placard à ingrédients. _Merde_… » Aux regards interrogateurs des deux agents, il bredouilla une vague explication :

« Je suis pharmacien, je br… J'aide à créer des médicaments et à refaire les stocks des hôpitaux et des pharmacies. »_ Non Severus, brasser n'est sûrement pas la meilleure chose à dire devant deux Moldus, même si ils ne connaissent rien des pharmaciens._ « Je n'arrive pas à trouver de solutions pour l'empêcher de se réfugier dedans. J'ai aussi découvert qu'il y dormait à l'occasion. »

Un mélange de tristesse et de colère défila sur le visage de Leatherby. « Ces foutus parents, » gronda-t-il, luttant pour garder son calme.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous Leatherby. Maintenant, pouvez-vous me dire si vous auriez été témoin d'autre chose ? Aurait-il par hasard était forcé de préparer le petit déjeuner et ne pas pouvoir manger ce qu'il avait fait ?

- Non M. Rogue, mais je crois que vous avez raison. D'autre part, ce garçon aurait besoin d'un examen physique pour prendre la pleine mesure de ce qui lui ait arrivé. »

Rogue revit une image de Potter qui exposait ses fesses sur son canapé en cuir. « Vous avez de bonnes raison de croire... ?

- Oui et je pense que vous aussi, » ajouta l'Agent d'un ton sérieux.

La tension dans la voix de Rogue augmenta rapidement : « Très bien » dit-il fin à la discussion, hésitant à serrer la main des deux agents. Alors qu'il commençait à partir, il sentit une main ferme lui saisir l'épaule avant de passer la porte.

« Prenez soin de lui, Rogue, » murmura Leatherby. Rogue étudia les yeux de l'homme, l'homme qui lui rappelait tellement les siens.

« Bien sûr. »

Il balaya des yeux la salle avant de filer dans une ruelle sombre et transplaner devant les portes de Poudlard, un peu déçu par les informations qu'il avait glané auprès des deux hommes. Il arpenta les couloirs, atterrissant devant les gargouilles gardant le bureau du directeur. Il murmura le mot de passe avant de monter les escaliers et frapper à la porte. L'homme préservait sa vie privée.

« Albus ! » cria Rogue. Il entendit des bruits de pas puis la porte s'ouvrit. La lumière aveugla le Maître de Potions quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne s'y habituent.

« Severus, est-ce que tout va bien ? » N'obtenant pas de réponse, Dumbledore ouvrit en grand la porte. « Allons mon garçon, entrez. »

Après avoir pris place dans un fauteuil confortable et refusé gentiment un bonbon au citron, Rogue entra dans le vif du sujet :

« Albus, j'ai besoin que vous ameniez Poppy dans mes quartiers demain au plus tard.

- Pourquoi ? » demanda le directeur. Au silence qui lui répondit, le vieil homme insista. « Severus ?

- J'ai besoin d'elle pour faire un examen à M. Potter. »

Dumbledore, surpris, demanda des précisions : « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- J'ai des raisons suffisantes pour croire que l'enfant a été abusé… par ses précédents tuteurs, Albus. »

La respiration de Dumbledore se fit difficile alors qu'il enlevait ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune et enfouissait son visage dans ses mains. Rogue regard avec inquiétude l'homme devant lui qui tremblait en émettant des sanglots silencieux.

« Pourra-t-il un jour me pardonner ? »

Rogue resta silencieux, n'ayant pas de réponse à donner au directeur.


End file.
